Uncovering The Truth
by Deboa
Summary: New passengers come aboard the S.S. Tipton, one of them being a masked murderer who is threatening the lives of those on the boat. Now, it's up to Zack, Cody, and the gang to unmask the murderer before everyone on the ship is dead!
1. All Aboard the SS Tipton

**A/N - Special Thanks to WaldoJeffers for editing this chapter! Your advice really helped.**

** - Also, Special Thanks to the-lovely-anomaly! Her Story, "The Eternal Sunshine of Cody Martin's Mind", actually sparked** **this idea in my mind to begin with. Please check out her story, it's amazing!**

****

* * *

Chapter 1 – All Aboard the S.S. Tipton

* * *

"Okay class, today we will be docking in California. The guests coming aboard the ship today will be of a higher class." Ms. Tutweiller, the geography teacher aboard the S.S. Tipton states as she points toward California on her giant map of the world.

"As long as I don't have to room with any of them, I'm fine." Bailey adds with a big smile on her face.

"Somebody's happy that her roommate went on a week-long shopping spree in France." Zack nudges Bailey.

"Well, it's not that I don't like London or anything. She can just be a bit controlling is all."

"As for me, I can't wait until we dock in California. My old manager is coming aboard. I just might get my singing career back!" Marcus yelps, nearly falling off his seat in excitement.

"I heard that Samantha Power is coming aboard!" Cody mentions, bringing the entire classes attention to him.

"Who is that?" Marcus asks.

"Is she hot?" Zack brings up.

"Samantha Power is the most recent Harvard Graduate who won the Pulitzer Prize! She graduated in 1999." Bailey smiles.

"You could've let me answer, you know." Cody turns his head and looks away.

"Whatever." Bailey rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on you two. Just because you aren't dating anymore doesn't mean you should be all…"

"I'd like to get back to my lesson now!" Ms. Tutweiller interrupts Zack mid-sentence.

"And, no Woody, our lesson is not about food." She says, noticing Woody is about to give his input.

"Am I really that predictable?" Woody places his head on his desk.

* * *

After Class…

"Those rich people should be here soon." Zack rolls his eyes as he walks toward the Sky Deck with Cody, Marcus, Bailey, and Woody.

"Yeah, let's not waste time. I want to be the first one to meet Samantha Power!" Cody adds.

"I meant more along the lines of 'who cares about some stupid rich people', not let's go meet them."

"Well I agree with Cody. I have my old manager to welcome aboard the ship."

"Yeah and it's almost time for the buffet on the Sky Deck. So it's a win-win situation!" Woody remarks as he walks off with Cody and Marcus.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me Bailey." Zack says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually, I've wanted to meet Samantha Powers as well. You might as well come along."

"I really need to find some more entertaining friends." Zack sighs as he follows Bailey to the Sky Deck.

* * *

As the group of kids walk to the ship's entryway, they are stopped by Mr. Moseby, the manager of the ship.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Moseby glares at the group, suspecting no good.

"We're waiting for Samantha Power." Cody states.

"I don't think so. You will leave my guests alone. They are not coming aboard for your amusement."

"But Mr. Mo…" Marcus tries to convince him otherwise.

"You are not going to stand around and that's that. Now run along." Moseby waves his hands in the direction he wants them to walk.

"Hello there." An older women covered in jewelry says to Mr. Moseby as he still faces the kids.

"Ah Ms. Preston! Welcome aboard the S.S. Tipton." Mr. Moseby smiles as he gently moves in front of the group of kids behind him.

"Mr. Preston, it is an honor to have you aboard as well." Mr. Moseby shakes his hand.

Zack peeks his head out from behind Mr. Moseby and spots that there is a teenage girl among the Preston family. "Wow, who is she?" Zack asks Bailey as his eyes remain completely glued to the young Preston girl.

"I think that's their daughter." Bailey says, realizing that Zack has already made his way to her. "Thanks for listening to my answer." She remarks sarcastically.

"Why hello there. The name's Zack. What's your name?" Zack asks in a charming voice.

"My name is Serena Preston. It is very nice to meet you, Zack."

"Serena, huh? That's a nice name."

"You think so?" Serena asks, blushing at Zack's complement.

"Zack, leave this girl alone. I told you already, these guest are not for you to talk to. They want no part in your tomfoolery." Mr. Moseby barks at him.

"Sorry about that. Now, I will bring you three to your room." Mr. Moseby smiles as he walks the Preston's away, Serena looking back at Zack the whole time.

"Man is she cute." Zack's eyes glow as he stares at her until she vanishes in the distance.

"More like, man is she out of your league." Cody replies.

"Well at least there are girls in my league. Your league is just a bunch of geeks." Zack laughs back.

"Excuse me young ones. Do you know where we go to sign in?" A younger man with slicked hair asks.

"Sure we'll bring you there." Bailey smiles at the man.

"Ah yes. Thank You." The man smiles back at her. "Sebastian, over here!"

"You found someone who can help us?" The other man asks.

"Who's that?" Zack asks, shocked at the second person standing before him.

"That is my twin brother, Sebastian. My name is Timothy." Timothy reaches his hand out to shake Zack's hand.

"I see you have a twin brother as well." Timothy says as he looks at Cody.

"Yup! He can be a pain sometimes, but I love him." Zack gives his brother a pat on the head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Moseby says, having returned from settling in the other guests.

"We were about to bring these guys to you." Zack explains to the grumpy manager.

"I told you six to get out of here! Stop talking to my guests!" Mr. Moseby yells back.

"Now, right this way."Mr. Moseby happily tells the twins.

"We should really get out of here before he returns." Bailey says, fearing the wrath Mr. Moseby will unleash upon them if they choose to stay.

"Oh my… Murry! You're here!" Marcus yells, nearly jumping out of his skin. He dives in to hug his former manager.

"Hi Marky. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with these clowns."

"Oh, hey guys. The name's Murry. How're y'all doing?"

"Everything's cool out here bro, how about in the music industry?" Zack asks as he gives Murry a fist pound.

"It's going good. Hard to find talent these days."

"Ha ha, I feel you bro." Zack winks at him.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Sounds good. Later then." Marcus shouts as Murry walks away.

"Wow, Marcus… He's really cool. Not like all those other rich people." Zack says.

"If by cool you mean speaking with unintelligent language, then yes. He's 'cool'" Cody rolls his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you all to get out of here!" Mr. Moseby grunts, returning yet again with a vein bulging out of his head.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bailey says with a grin on his face as he sees a red hair woman approaching the ship.

"Samantha Power! Oh my God! She's coming!" Cody shouts in excitement.

"Don't even think about it. You are done greeting my guests. Get out of here, now!" Mr. Moseby shouts.

"But it's Samantha Power…"

"I don't care who it is. You have to go."

"Just let us stay for a little longer." Cody says, eagerly shaking in his skin.

"Kirby! Get these kids out of here immediately!" Mr. Moseby glares at them as he calls over Kirby, the security guard on the boat.

"Right away Mr. Moseby. Come on now kids." Kirby waves his hands in the air. Everyone except for Cody follows him.

"Cody, come on! You don't want to get in trouble over some girl. I know you'll regret any potential punishments that leave a mark on your transcript." Zack tells Cody.

"I guess you're right." Cody take a deep breath and follows the others. After a little walking, Cody turns back around to see Samantha Powers greeting Mr. Moseby. Meeting such a famous graduate from his dream school is one of Cody's dreams and it hurts him dearly to let this opportunity slip.

* * *

"Don't worry Cody, we'll run into her later." Zack cheers up Cody with a pat on the back.

"I sure hope we do…" Cody says, discouraged.

"Anyway I really want to go find that girl, Serena Preston. Anyone want to come with me?"

"We do have homework you know and I am going to go get it done." Cody walks away.

"I'd better go do mine too." Bailey says, walking the opposite way as Cody.

"Well then, Marcus?"

"I want to go find my manager. He's probably in a room near your girl, so I'm down with the plan."

"How about you Woody?"

"I guess I'll go. Homework is definitely not an option."

"Alright then, time to go chick hunting!" Zack smiles at his two sidekicks.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Though it may not appear this way yet, this is going to be a Mystery story! This chapter was just meant to introduce everybody. The Mystery will begin next chapter. _^_^

_Please review this chapter so that I can know if I'm doing any good so far. I have a hard time with 3rd Person writing, so I need to know if it's absolutely terrible or not. _


	2. The Mystery Begins

**A/N - Special Thanks to Elianna22 for giving me such helpful criticism! She's a very amazing writer so if you haven't read her stories before you definitely should!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Mystery Begins**

* * *

"Thanks a lot Zack. Now we all have detention because you just had to sneak us all into the Preston room." Woody sarcastically remarks as the school dismissal bell rings.

"Yeah, we owe you one. Now all there of us are forbidden from entering that entire half of the ship which means I can't even see Murry unless he's outside!" Marcus adds.

"Stop talking you three! Detention has begun!" Ms. Tutweiller announces.

"Yes Ms. Tutweiller." The three boys chant. Ms. Tutweiller takes a seat and opens up a book.

The three of them stare at her. "Clearly she has no life if she is this willing to keep us here for an hour." Zack whispers to his two friends.

"I heard that!" Ms. Tutweiller replies. "How about we stay here for an hour and a half?"

"But Ms. Tutweiller…"

"Two hours it is then. Care to make it two and a half?"

And on that note, the boys rest there heads. With Woody wanting to get food, Marcus wanting to catch up with Murry, and Zack wanting to meet up with Serena, the last thing the boys want to do is sit around in a quiet classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody is walking back to his room, purposefully trailing behind Bailey. From the instant they broke up, his mind hasn't wandered from their former relationship. Could she be missing the love they once shared as much as he is? Is it possible that she still likes him?

As for Bailey, she is just absolutely fed up with Cody's attitude. He always thinks he's right, and never allowed her to stand on equal ground as him when they were dating. She too has every intention of wanting to be back together, but not if he is going to be a jerk.

Bailey peeks her eyes backward and catches a slight glimpse of Cody who is staring straight at her. 'No, I can't let his desperate act break me. I have to be strong.' She repeats to herself. As much as she just wants to run up to Cody right now and plant a kiss on his cheek, she knows it would just show him that she needs him, which is not the impression she wants to give.

* * *

Only ten minutes remain until the hopeful boys sitting in detention can break free. At this time, all three of them are on the edge of their seats ready to bolt at the ten minute mark.

"Okay, for the last ten minutes I would like to talk to you three about your behavior." Ms. Tutweiller announces. The three teenage boys immediately groan in response to this statement.

"First of all, I would like to know what you three were…"

"GAHHHH" A voice from outside screams.

"What was that?" Woody asks the other three in the room. Zack quickly jumps out of his sit, without waiting for permission from his teacher and dashes out of the rooms to see what happened. As soon as he reaches the door, however, the lights turn off.

"What the…" Zack mumbles as he stares at the lightless ceiling. Zack looks at Ms. Tutweiller thanks to the incoming sunlight to see if this is her doing, only to find her trembling in fear.

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Tutweiller shouts as she heads for the door. "Go, Zack!"

"Right." He says, returning to reality as he takes his attention away from the light and runs out the door.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Cody screams with his high pitched girlish scream. Cody just so happens to be in the middle of peeing when the lights turn off. Not the best place to be at such a time.

"Who's th-there?" Cody stutters as he continues peeing. Because he can't see, he notices the sounds pattern of his pee hitting the water changes to the sound of it hitting a solid surface.

"Just great. This is not funny! Whoever did this had better turn those lights back on now!" Cody shouts, zippering up his pants. He quickly exits the bathroom, finding nothing more than sunlight making it visible in his room. "The light switch is on. Maybe the power just went out?" Cody whispers to himself as he opens his door.

"Whatever the case, I'd better go see what's going on." He assures himself as he runs toward the front desk. If anyone were to know what's going on, it would be Mr. Moseby.

* * *

Bailey walks toward the smoothie stand. All of the thinking she has been doing today has been stressing her out. Who knew that relationships could hurt so much? They seem all fine and dandy at first, but they can easily backfire.

"Can I have a smoothie please?"

"Which flavor would you like?"

"Surprise me." Bailey states as she rests her head on her arms. The man behind the smoothie bar walks up to the smoothie machine and flips the switch, but to no prevail.

"Ummm, the machine isn't working." The man admits.

"Ughhh, then why did you bother asking me what flavor?"

"I didn't know that it…"

"Oh please, save your excuse. You men are all the same, so damn useless." Bailey yells as she gets up. She marches into the hallway to find all of the lights off. "Just great. As if things couldn't get worse, now I have to walk in a dark hallway." Bailey complains as she reaches into her pocket to take out her cellphone.

"Here we go. This should give me light." She opens up her cell phone. Although it produces light, she finds that her cell phone reads "Cannot find signal". As if things weren't bad enough, now her reception is gone.

"That's it. I'm going to go ask Mr. Moseby what's going on around here." She turns around and stomps toward the front desk.

* * *

Zack continues darting for the source of the noise, leaving the rest of them behind. When he reaches it, he find a figure standing in the darkness.

"Hello?"

"Z-Zack?" The voice replies in a familiar tone.

"Serena? Is that you?" Zack cries out in relief. Even though he can't see her beautiful wavy brown hair or her glistening amber eyes, the fact that her sweet little voice is beside him makes up for that.

"Zack! I'm so glad to see you!" Serena throws herself into Zack's arms. "How about we head into my room for the time being so that we can at least have the sunlight to see? We are right outside of my room after all."

"Sounds good to me!" Zack smiles in the darkness as Serena opens her door. As the sunlight from her rooms surrounds them, Zack notices Serena's rather formal attire. The tight collared shirt wrapping around her hourglass figure is not one of Zack's favorite looks, but on her he finds anything to look adorable.

"Where'd your parents go?" Zack asks after noticing their absence.

"They said they were going to relax on the Sky Deck. Even after the lights went out, they never returned."

"Well the Sky Deck doesn't exactly have any lights on during the day so they might not even know that the lights went out."

"I guess you have a point."

"So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know. I just got out of the shower when I heard the sound of a man yelling. Then the lights went out. I headed for the door, and when I looked out I saw two people running away. One of them was definitely a man based on that yell. Unfortunately, they were too far into the distance when I made it outside for the sunlight in my room to cast on them so I couldn't see who it was."

"Any other clues you found?"

"Well, the electrical wire outside my room is broken. That's probably why the electricity on the ship is gone."

"Those people who were running away were definitely responsible for breaking the wire, but why did they do it? And what was that screaming about?"

"Do you think that man that was screaming because he was hesitant about killing the electricity?"

"That could be it, but we don't know for sure…"

"Zack?" Marcus yells from the hallway.

"Oh, my friends are here. Mind if they come in your room?"

"Not at all."

"Coming!" Zack shouts back as he gets up to walk toward the door.

* * *

"Mr. Moseby!" Cody shouts as he pushes a rather large group of panicking guests out of the way.

"Let me guess, you're wondering about the electricity outage as well?"

"Yes I am."

"Well the issue is probably much worse than you think. Due to this outage the ship's engines are no longer running as well as the ship's WiFi and phone connectivity! Therefore, there is no way of contacting help of any kind!"

"Can I try using your laptop for a moment? I just might be able to find you another WiFi access point if any of the guests have one."

"Ah, yes. Of course!"

"Mr. Moseby!" Bailey yelps as she runs waving her phone in the air. "Care to explain why my phone isn't working?"

"That would be the same reason the lights are out, but don't worry because Cody is on the case."

Bailey glances over at Cody working diligently on the laptop. Surely she cannot allow him to get all the credit. "What is he doing?"

"Searching for another internet connection I presume."

Bailey walks over to the screen to have a look. "Move over. Let me have a try." Bailey states as she shifts Cody over.

"I wasn't done yet." Cody mentions as he slides the computer back in front of himself.

"Well here's the thing. I don't care." Bailey pulls back.

"Hello there. Do you guys need some help?" A new voice asks.

"No! I do not need help! Now everyone just leave me a…" Cody says as his eyes focus on the figure beside him due to the light cast by the laptop screen. From her fiery red hair to her intimidatingly blue eyes, Cody immediately recognizes her.

"OH MY GOD! Samantha Power! It's an honor! I'm so sorry. That whole leave me alone thing, not addressed to you." Cody bows his head as he speaks, staring down at her plaid pants.

"It's okay. Do you two want to let me try finding an access point?" Samantha smiles at the two teens with her pearly white teeth.

"Wh-why of course!" Cody slides over.

"We'd l-love to." Bailey backs up.

"How about you guys move everyone to the Sky Deck while I work on this? It'll cause less panic to be out in the evening light than to sit in a dark room like this."

"Alright!" Mr. Moseby, Cody and Bailey shout at once. They need to work as a team to get through this, and this is the way to do just that.

* * *

"… And that's what we know so far." Zack tells the three newcomers to the room.

"Well we shouldn't be just sitting around here. Let's go tell Mr. Moseby about what we know. I'm sure he's on the case or knows who is anyway." Marcus replies.

"Then what are we waiting for. Go, go, go!" Ms. Tutweiller shouts as she opens up the door. As the others approach the door, Ms. Tutweiller's facial expression changes.

"Wait just a minute…" Ms. Tutweiller continues. "Didn't I forbid you three from entering this part of the ship?"

The three boys stand silent, until Zack decides to speak up. "Look, we're in the middle of a pretty big issue at the moment. Can't you just enforce that whole forbidding thing after all of this is settled?"

Ms. Tutweiller walks out the door. "Rules are rules boys. I have no choice but to give you three de…" She says as she notices a figure darting through the intersection at the end of the hallway. "Then again, we are in a bit of a dilemma, and COME ON! There's someone in the distance! MOVE!" Ms. Tutweiller yelps as she bolts to the hallway intersection. Nobody would be running like that unless they were up to something, and she wants to find who it is.

When the gang reaches the intersection, they see nobody.

"That can't be right. I'm sure I saw somebody running. The length of this next hallway is even further than the one we ran on, so they couldn't have turned the corner already." Ms. Tutweiller states.

"That means, either you are just seeing things or the person we're looking for is in one of these rooms."

"He he he." A man snickers as he exits a room a few doors down.

"That's him! That sounded kind of like the voice of the man I heard yelling before!" Serena shouts.

"After him!" Woody adds. As soon as the five of them begin to run toward him, the man starts dashing away from them.

"We're almost outside! If we keep on his trail, we'll see who it is!" Zack mumbles under heavy breaths from running. When they make it far enough down the hallway for the setting sun to cast it rays on the mystery man, they find that he is wearing a mask.

"So much for unmasking him." Woody sighs as he slows down.

"Get over here!" Zack shouts as he speeds up. Though the rest of them come to a stop, Zack continues chasing the man. Though Zack rarely ever shows it, when he is given the determination to do something he doesn't give up. Sure, school is not an area that gives him inspiration, but that doesn't mean he should just be counted out in general.

* * *

"It looks like we are missing a few people at the moment." Mr. Moseby assesses the situation. "It seems like Zack, Emma Tutweiller, Woody, Marcus, the Preston family, Sebastian and Timothy, Murry, and Samantha are all absent at the moment." Mr. Moseby tells Cody and Bailey.

"Well Ms. Power is going to be here in a moment. She's working on your laptop to find an access point. As for my brother and the gang, who knows what they're up to." Cody sighs.

"I'm back! It looks like there are absolutely no access points in the vicinity." Samantha frowns.

"Oh dear." Mr. Moseby says as he brings his hand over his mouth. After a few seconds he brings down his hand as his eyebrows concave downward. "Zack!" He shouts.

"Mr. Moseby, I doubt my brother would go this far. His pranks are usually harmless after all." Cody reminds him.

"Oh I knew that boy would go too far eventually! I bet he's hiding right now because he's scared to admit he did this! Well, he'd better be scared because he is about to be kicked off of my ship!" Mr. Moseby screams as veins begin to pop out of is head.

"STOP!" A familiar voice shouts from a slight distance. The crowd turns toward the yell to find a man cloaked in black running with Zack behind him.

"Stop right there young man! You're in huge trouble!" Mr. Moseby grabs Zack as he runs past him.

"Let go of me. You're going to let him get away!" Zack tries to get out of Mr. Moseby's grip.

"What's going on?" Bailey asks Zack.

"Ms. Tutweiller, Woody, Marcus, Serena, and I caught that man sneaking through the halls. He's clearly up to something." Zack points to the man that is now stationary at the Sky Deck exit.

"Who are you?" Cody asks the mystery man.

"He he he." The man grins as he throws a paper ball at Cody and bolts off of the Sky Deck.

"No! Get back here!" Zack shouts, still in Mr. Moseby's clutches.

"Zack, there you are!" Serena shouts as the rest of the gang reunites with him.

Samantha quickly runs to the Sky Deck exit and takes a peek out of it. "Looks like he's gone…" She sighs.

"Wait a minute. This paper ball has a typed note on it!" Cody says as he opens it up. Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutweiller, Zack, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, Serena, and Samantha all crowd around Cody to glance at the note.

* * *

**_Hello fellow riders!_**

**_I would like to inform you all that you are in great danger. I made sure that none of you could possibly get off of this boat or contact anyone outside of it. There is, however, one way all of us can avoid trouble._**

**_Here is my proposal. I will spare everyone's lives aboard this ship if the Tipton Company is officially shut down! Failure to cooperate will result in the death of everybody aboard the ship. Starting at this very moment, each time it strikes midnight and the Tipton Company is still running another person aboard will die!_**

**_I am informing Mr. Tipton of these conditions immediately. Our current location and any information that he can use to save you will only be enclosed to him upon his signing of a document declaring Tipton Industries is no more and sending it via email. I will be sure to keep all of you updated on Mr. Tipton's response to my proposal since nobody can contact him. On that note, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your cruise as it just might be your last if Mr. Tipton refuses to cooperate._**

**_-The Mystery Man

* * *

_**

"WHAT?" All of the readers scream in unison. The rest of the crowd looks at them wondering what is going on.

"Oh, nothing to worry about here. I will try my best to get the electricity running again. For now, everyone should head back to there room." Mr. Moseby tells the crowds as his knees still shake in fear. Luckily, they cooperate and leave.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear." Mr. Moseby paces back and forth in fear.

"So, do you still think Zack is behind all this?" Cody raises his eyebrows as he places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What? I couldn't even have done this. I was too busy serving detention with Ms. Tutweiller." Zack rolls his eyes. Mr. Moseby looks down as he realizes that things are far worse than he'd even thought.

"I think we should stop dwelling on the past and look at the present." Samantha states. "For starters, based on your head check, who could be a possible culprit here?"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Preston, Sebastian and Timothy, and Murry are the only ones we haven't seen since the power went out."

"No! It couldn't be my parents! They would never do this!" Serena cries out.

"Did you see your parents at all today?" Samantha asks the teenage girl.

"No…"

"Then they are indeed a possibility."

"It can't be!" Serena begins to cry.

"Calm down Serena. We don't know if it really was them yet. We did figure out a few things, remember?" Zack reminds the weeping girl.

"You did? Well what did you find out?" Cody asks impatiently.

"Well, we found the place where the wire was snapped and Serena said she saw the people responsible for breaking the wire."

"Really now? Well who was it?" Samantha smiles in relief that this case is an open and shut one.

"Let me reword that. She heard a yell from outside her room which sounded like a man. She never exactly saw anyone though."

"So it's a man? That takes Ms. Preston off of the list of culprits." Samantha says with confidence.

"Not exactly. When she walked outside she saw two people running away in the distance. It was too dark to see either one of them, but she knows one was a man. So it still could be a man and a woman."

"That means we're back to square one." Bailey sighs. "We should go observe that wire that was snapped in a moment, but first could you guys go more into the details of that whole chasing the culprit thing?"

"Sure!" Ms. Tutweiller takes over. "I saw someone running past the intersection down the hall from Serena's room. We all ran to see who it was and they were gone. After a little while though, the person emerged from a room in the distance and ran some more. Then Zack chased him all the way out here."

"Interesting. I wonder what that guy was doing in that room. Do you by any chance know which room it was?" Samantha asks Ms. Tutweiller.

"Well, it was dark and I didn't really think of committing that to memory. How about you guys?" Ms. Tutweiller asks the others that were with her. The others shake their heads no.

"I'm still curious though as to why you guys entered from the entrance that you did. After all, from that particular area of the ship wouldn't it be easier to get to the Sky Deck through this entrance?" Cody asks as he points to the spot in which the Mystery man exited the scene.

"Great observation Cody!" Samantha smiles.

"Well I am a member of the Boston Holmies. I'm used to thinking outside the box." Cody smiles with pride.

"Anyway, now that I gave you your moment to be pride I hate to crush it, but wouldn't the culprit be forced to run in the direction he had if these guys were blocking the other path?" Samantha proposes.

"Yeah, and I guess if we weren't so one-track minded could've thought of cutting him off by some of us running the opposite way. Then again, how were any of us supposed to know he was headed for the Sky Deck to begin with?" Zack begins to ponder.

"That is a good point. Why did he want to make that appearance on the Sky Deck like that?" Bailey asks.

"Maybe he just wanted to deliver that letter. That could also be why he went back into his room. You know, to get the letter." Samantha states.

"Wow, you aren't a Harvard graduate for nothing." Cody smiles at her.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Let's go take a look at that snapped wire!" Mr. Moseby says still in a panic.

"The man is right. We don't have time to waste. Let's go!" Samantha shouts, leading the group back into the dark hallways of the ship. With the moonlight casting its rays upon them, the self-proclaimed detectives head to the location of the ripped wire to uncover the truth.

* * *

_Wow, that was a lot of writing! That definitely broke my former record for longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed it. This story is supposed to sound a bit scripty because it is more about the story than the emotion of the characters. If you see any problem with this way of writing then let me know! _^_^

_PLEASE REVIEW! You can try to take a guess of who the person behind all of this is and how they did it if you want, but it's probably too early to make any guesses yet!_


End file.
